


Reid's High-school reunion

by Dhae



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3387767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dhae/pseuds/Dhae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid's 20th High-school reunion is coming up. Considering how bad his experiences were, he's not so sure he wants to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reid's High-school reunion

Doctor Spencer Reid had never given any serious thought to attending his high-school reunions. By year 5, he'd been engrossed in his first doctoral thesis. Year 10 was the year after he'd started with the BAU, and that was too exciting and demanding to find the time to go to Vegas.   
  
Year 15, he'd received the invitation just before they'd gone to Baltimore and caught (and lost) Foyet. And the party had been held while Reid was still in hospital, before the doctors had begun making hopeful noises about him regaining almost full mobility.  
  
And now he was looking at the invitation for their 20th anniversary. A pair of arms embraced him from behind.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Invitation to my high school reunion."  
  
"Are you going to go?"  
  
Reid gave it some serious thought. On the one hand, it might be interesting to see how his basketball-team was doing. And he did have a few school-mates he kept in touch with infrequently. On the other hand, he didn't particularly want to see any of his tormentors again.  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"I'll go with you. Be your trophy-lover for all of them to see." There was a smile in that usually so serious voice, but there often was when they weren't at work. That had, perhaps, been the single oddest thing about their relationship, having to get used to that.  
  
The offer made it rather more tempting, Reid discovered when he poked at his feelings about going to the reunion.   
  
"Are you sure? It's in Vegas, so we'll have to get time off from work."  
  
"So? We never use up half of the comp-time we earn. And we can make a vacation out of it. Visit your mother. Gamble." There was a brief pause and then an almost silent question. "We could get married, if you want."  
  
Reid choked on his next inhalation. "Married? That's... a big step, isn't it? I mean... I know we've known each-other for a long time, but we've only been together, what, a little over a year, now, and..."  
  
Fingers against his lips silenced him, and his lover's kind eyes never wavered. "I want to marry you, Spencer. Maybe not today or tomorrow, or even next year. Maybe you won't ever want to marry me, and that's okay. I just want you to know that I want that. To be married to you."  
  
They were quiet for a little while, Spencer struck dumb by the declaration. Then his lover returned to the matter at hand.  
  
"How about we start out with a vacation in Vegas and go to that reunion?"  
  
Relieved that he was off the hook for now, Spencer smiled and nodded.   
  
***  
  
The reunion was held in a fancy room in one of the casinos. Reid had arrived early, and gambled for half an hour to try and calm his nerves. He'd been somewhat succesful, and only won a measley three thousand. His lover had promised he'd be there at seven, but Reid fund himself all alone among the hyenas he used to attend high school with. More specifically, a band of high school football jocks, led by Alexa Lisbon on the arm of a balding, overweight guy Reid recognized as the quarterback after a few minutes leafing through his mental facial recognition catalogue.   
  
"Oh, look who's here!" Alexa called out, attracting the attention of an even larger group of footballers. "It's baby-Reid."  
  
There was an instant rousing of catcalls and jeering, and Spencer felt all of 12 years old again in an instant.   
  
"What's wrong, baby-Reid? Still a virgin after all these years? Still just as bad with people?" Harper Hillman had lost her looks, but none of her casual cruelty, it seemed. Stemming from a chronically low self-esteem, Reid could now understand, emerging as a need to put others down in order to feel better about herself. The rationalization helped steer his mind back into adult patterns, but it didn't diminsh the hurt.  
  
"Boo-hoo. Baby-Reid can't find a girlfriend."  
  
"I would be extremely disappointed if he did," the deep voice of his lover dryly asserted from behind him, and Spencer spun gratefully, only to have his jaw drop.   
  
A crisp, white dress shirt, the first two buttons opened, under a black suit jacket. It was casually intimate and one of the hottest things Reid had ever seen in his life. His lover stepped in close, and smiled warmly, even though his eyes turned cool and dangerous when looking around at the group of people around them.   
  
"Why don't you introduce me, Spencer?"  
  
That silky voice, tender and caring with victims, small children and Spencer, was now as harsh and intimidating as it ever was with unsubs and bureaucrats getting in the way of an investigation. Frankly, it gave Reid a hard-on to hear it used here, in his defence.   
  
"Everybody, meet Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner with the FBI," Reid hesitated for only a fraction of a second before making up his mind, "my fiance."  
  
Hotch leaned in even closer, His breath on Spencer's neck distracting him from the alternately annoyingly disgusted and gratifyingly awestruck looks on their faces. "Really?"  
  
Spencer turned to throw his arms around his lover's neck and kiss him, for once not caring about the rules they had in place concerning PDA's. After all, if they were going to be married, it wouldn't matter. "Really. Not here, though. And we need to break it to a lot of people before we get there, but... Yeah. I want to marry you too, Aaron."  
  
The rest of his high school reunion was a mix of congratulations from the school-mates who'd actually liked him and scowls from everyone else who were too intimidated by the armed federal agent who kept glaring at them every chance he got to actually voice their displeassure to Reid. Reid who was so glowingly, perfectly happy he felt like he might explode with it.


End file.
